My Sacrifice
by TerminalMadness83
Summary: The X-men must save a mutant child from the hands of the KKK, but can they save her?
1. Default Chapter

** MY SACRIFICE  
**By Felix Vasquez Jr.

Lucy, the younger freshman of the academy walked through the dark empty halls, looking around confused. She walked up the dark steps of the watch tower hoping for the best and stopped at the top of the steps watching as Logan chewed on a toothpick and relaxed against the wall as he stood across from Jubilee who sat on the floor looking down with a look of dread.

"H-How is he?" she asked shyly.

"Not good," Logan replied with a grunt, "He doesn't want any visitors now. Sorry, kid."

"I-I wish he was talking," she said saddened, "He wasn't in class all day."

"He's taking it very hard," Logan replied, "Just give him some room. I know what he's going through, and it ain't a cake walk." Lucy gave a heavy sigh of burden and put her head down in disappointment. Jubilee stood up and walked to Lucy, leaned down to her eye level and gave a smile of assurance.

"Come on," she said sticking her hand out to her, "I'll walk you back to bed." Lucy nodded still bearing a sad expression and the two disappeared into the steps. Logan groaned and turned to the door looking out onto the watch tower and opened it. He walked out onto the open space and locked the door behind him. He kept his hands in his pockets attempting to keep a relaxed swagger as he stepped out onto the ledge. He sat along the slanted roof looking up onto the blue sky as the bright white moon peered down onto him like an eerie lamp. Firestarter was depressed and didn't want anyone near him except one person; Logan. He was the only person who could understand his feelings at that moment.

He stood behind Firestarter who peered down onto the empty campus grounds; his heart was heavy and his chest tight with a stir of emotions: hatred, anger, pity, sadness, rage, and sorrow. The chilled wind blew the long grass along like a dance as it waved in the cool wind. It was refreshing considering it was a summer night.  
"It wasn't your fault," Logan assured him with a sigh, "You know that right?"

"I could have done more," he replied with a shaky voice attempting to hide his tears.

"We **_all_** could have," he replied, "But what? It **_ happened _**and we tried our best, but what's done is done."

"She was **_my_** responsibility," he replied with a deep long sigh, "I can still see her face as she cried out to me."

"The longer you dwell on this, the more you bring yourself down," he advised him, "It's been two weeks." Firestarter sighed and clenched his legs together tight, hugging himself for comfort.

Logan groaned again and reluctantly put his hand on Firestarter's shoulder attempting to console him. "Stop beating yourself up," he instructed him, "I know what it's like to wallow in self pity and in the long run it ain't gonna help anyone."

"I-I know," he replied as a tear ran down his face, "I know."  
"Brew here for a while and come back when you're ready," he replied, "See ya." He didn't want to talk to or see anyone at that moment; his mind raced with a million thoughts a minute, and they were not sweet ones. Logan didn't see any way to get through to him and help him except leave him alone. It's the way he dealt with his problems and its how he thought Firestarter should. That's why he kept people from getting onto the watchtower. People need to think things for themselves, and sometimes no matter what people say can never help that person.

He looked back at Firestarter who stared like a stone gargoyle perched upon the ledge looking down and saddened more than ever, and he left him alone closing the door behind him. Jubilee waited outside for Logan as he stepped out onto the hallway.

"Is he okay?" she asked anxiously.

"No," he replied, "but that's alright, he's gotta solve this himself."

"But it wasn't his fault, why is he taking it harder than everyone else?" asked Jubilee. "I don't know, kid," he replied, "I'm going out for a beer. Leave him be." He walked off as Jubilee worried about Firestarter more. It was just like yesterday; in fact in some of the X-men's minds, the incident continued to play over and over like a recorder.

** TWO MONTHS BEFORE…**

That day, Firestarter stood at the porch of the mansion reading as the remaining students from the summer vacation who didn't leave played along the yard. Scott washed his car as the sun beamed down harder than ever, the temperatures reaching all time highs.

"You're reading a book?" asked Connor.

"Sure," he replied to his amazed student, "something wrong with that?"

"No," he replied, "but you're on the computer so much I barely see you reading."

"Connor," he said in a sarcastic tone, "I'm a computer teacher, and it's my job. If I didn't teach with a computer it'd just be a mime class."

"Well good thing we don't have class until September, it's hot," he replied looking up into the sun.

"Yeah, you seem to be getting along well with the other students," he observed, "I remember when you first arrived; you barely talked to anyone."

"Wish I had a home to go to this summer," he said saddened.

"This **_is_** your home," he replied, "Plus there are still fifteen students who stood at the school."

"I know," he replied.

"We **_are _**in New York, you know," Firestarter said, "why not go shopping in Manhattan or go to a movie?"

"I don't wanna go out," he replied.

"Well, you'll find something to do," he said tending to his book once more. Suddenly, a blast of freezing water surged through the air into Firestarter's face. He let out a loud comedic yelp and stood up quickly, his shirt drenched in water as his book lay among a water puddle.

"What the--?!" he screamed.

"Gotcha, ha ha!" screamed Nightcrawler standing beside Scott with his water hose.

"Kurt, my book!" he screamed, "you're **_dead_**, elf!"

"Have to catch me first!" he laughed bamfing into thin air.

"Aargh," he grunted aloud in anger. He ran through the patio past Scott full of anger, "I'm gonna kill ya!" Scott leaned against his car watching and laughing as Phil slipped along the ground drenched with water.

Professor X sat at his desk in his office continuing his paper work; it was business as always for him, even during the summer where school ended. A light knocking arose at the door as it creaked open. Jean Grey walked into the room dressed in her jeans and shirt with a stone face.

"Anything wrong, Jean?" asked the professor.

"There's something," she said with a sad expression, "something on the news you have to see." The professor furrowed a brow and hovered across the floor on his wheelchair following her. He entered the computer room as Jean Grey walked over to the VCR and clicked the 'play' button. The television clicked on as the screen faded to a news reporter.

"There's a controversy brewing along Queens New York as residents of a gated neighborhood are at a rage as a ten year old mutant girl was discovered in a home of a middle-aged couple. It seems the two residents have raised the mutant child since she was ten and was discovered as she attempted to play on her outside lawn. Residents began protesting and nearly rioting as police arrived to settle the crowd. It is said that neighbors are passing a petition to force the mutant child out of the neighborhood or they'll begin action. For Channel Five news—"

Jean clicked the tape off as the professor stared at the blank screen, his eyebrows raised not only in observation but anger.

"This is a new low," Jean said, "What should we do?"

"What, indeed," he replied.

"I propose we gather a team to deal with the residents and prevent this poor girl from getting attacked or maybe worse," she said anxiously.

"Excellent," he replied, "You gather the team and I'll locate the child on Cerebro; Move fast." He hovered speedily out the room as Jean rushed through the empty halls thinking of which team members she would gather. Firestarter walked through the hallways looking around as he listened for a sound to hear for nightcrawler.

"I know you're here you, elf," he said aloud.

"_Ja_," replied Nightcrawler with a hearty chuckle, "but where?"

He ran out the room hoping to catch him but accidentally ran into Jean who fell to the ground. "Sorry," he said helping her up from the ground. "What are you doing?!" she asked annoyed.

"I—was—nightcrawler," he replied hesitantly. She swerved around him and rushed down the hall. He looked back at the air and screamed, "I know where you live," he warned. Suddenly, a voice arose in his head; it was the professor's voice, "X-men, report to the com room," he ordered. Suddenly Nightcrawler bamfed behind him grabbed his arm and the two teleported instantly. They appeared in the Com room along with Logan, Scott, Jean, and Jubilee who were already gathered around the professor. The duo approached the table looking onto a double-sided monitor. "This is the latest incident on record," he said, "I want four members to go to Queens and approach this family and hopefully prevent any attacks."

"What makes you think they'll be attacked?" asked Phil.

"This neighborhood is populated with members of the KKK," replied Jean, "in fact they make up most of the housing properties there."

"Damn," replied Logan angered. The group was angry but mostly scared for the little girl and they felt their time was running out and fast.

"We will be sending four of our teammates to the couple to negotiate a possible enrollment," advised the professor, "we will send Jean and Scott, Logan and Phil." 

"He works with children everyday and we feel he can reach this child better than any of us," replied Jean.

"I'll do it," he replied. He didn't need to be told twice. A child's life was on the line and it was up to him to take on the task head on. "Kurt, Jubilee and I will hold up the fort if anything happens," ordered the professor.

"We'll have to get there on one of our cars not to draw attention to ourselves," said Scott.

"What happens if something goes wrong?" asked Phil, "What if the people that live there try something? Do we use our powers?"

"We negotiate to our skin turns blue, no offense Kurt, but when the chips are down, we let our fists do the talking," replied Logan.

"I agree," replied Kurt, "we must get this child out of that place."

"Let's roll, then," Logan said ready to take anything on.

The kids had all been to sleep now, and night fell upon the mansion as the four teammates drove off in the jeep as the professor, Kurt, and Jubilee watched on. "Let's get to work," said the professor. Phil looked at the girl's information retrieved by the professor and furrowed his brows as they drove. "What do we know about this girl?" asked Phil.

"We know that her parents have been keeping her in seclusion to prevent any backlash," replied Jean.

"It ain't right caging a child up like that," grunted Logan.

"Let's try to look at the parent's point of view for a sec," replied Phil, "it's a basically prejudice neighborhood swarming and dominated with violent ignorant members of a white supremacist group. Who knows what any of us would do in that situation."

"But they've kept her there since she was little, right?" asked Scott, "Why?"

"Maybe this girl is a walking time bomb," replied Phil, "They were probably afraid of her abilities."

"That's no excuse," argued Logan.

"Really?" asked Phil, "my parents abandoned me when I was fifteen. They each sold me out to Sentinels. At least **_they_** stuck with her until the bitter end."

"Ten years old is too young to experience hatred," said Scott.

"Yeah well, let's hope for the best," replied Phil reading the folder.

They finally pulled up to the gate entrance of the neighborhood security desk. "Business here?" asked the security guard looking down onto the group. "We're reporters for the "Daily Herald", we're doing a report on the mutant girl, here," replied Scott. He handed the guard a fake press pass and drove through the opening gates. They scouted the neighborhood and its houses intently as the people stood outside their doors looking into the car with an angry unwelcome look on their faces. "I think they know we're mutants," said Phil nervously as he looked out onto the sea of angry faces. "No," replied Scott, "They know we're reporters." The neighborhood looked innocent enough as large white houses stood side by side, the light from the lamp posts above beaming below onto the windshield as Scott slowly drove through the empty trail. Finally, they pulled up to the front of a house, but, no matter how hard they tried, they could not see it, because crowds of people picketed the front of the home with signs, screaming hate messages back and forth.

They stared out in anger and amazement as the neighbors screamed aloud in rage, waving their fists and walking in circles picketing the house. "That would be the welcome wagon," replied Logan as he stepped out of the car. The Four stood by the car doors, watching and waiting for an opening to intersect the rally. "Hatred in its true form," declared Jean.

"Yeah, let's get inside before they start getting violent," ordered Scott.

"What would you define as violence?" asked Phil.

"We'll know it when we see it," replied Scott. They all slowly walked up to the front of the crowds as they screamed and chanted, still unable to notice the four mutants standing before them.

"Oh, man," Phil said nervously as they walked through the crowds of angry people and protestors. "Relax, kid," Logan instructed him, "act like them and they won't notice you."

They easily made their way through the large crowds of protestors and finally made their way through the door. Scott knocked and waited as Logan and Phil stared out onto the sea of hateful faces. Jean was worried for the girl and all she could think of was her feelings and thoughts at that moment of horror. The door swung open as a large man stormed from out of the doorway bearing a large shotgun in his hand. "Leave me alone for god sake!" he screamed in a rage as he pointed his gun. Scott and the team backed up sticking up their hands, "Wait, wait!" Scott pleaded, "We're not here to hurt anyone."

"Who are you?!" he screamed still pointing his gun.

"We mean no harm," Jean replied, "we're here from the Daily Herald. We want to do a story on your daughter."

"No reporters," he muttered less threatening this time.

"Let us in, bub, and"said Logan, "for your sake."

The man thought for a moment and finally dropped his gun hesitantly, standing aside as they entered the home. He ran to the door and slammed it shut as the four stood at the stairway looking around the house.

"My name's Harry. Sorry about the gun," he said storming through the hallway ahead of them.

"You get a lot of trespassers, Harry?" asked Phil.

"Just people looking to see my daughter," he replied, "I had to chase them away. I nearly killed one of them a day ago." He put his gun in his cabinet along with a display of many shotguns and hunting rifles.

"Come in," he said walking to his living room. They entered, and soon Jean noticed that they didn't have any pictures of their daughter located on the walls. The man sat down as his wife walked into the room, peering behind the doorway at the group. "Come on in, Heather," he said as she slowly walked in. They were older people, mostly middle-aged between their mid-forties and seemed really intimidated by the group.

"I-If you're reporters, where's your pads or cameras?" she asked as she peered at them nervously.

"I'll be honest, ma'am" replied Jean, "We're not reporters." Scott and Jean sat down beside the couple as Logan and Phil stood up near the doorway watching.

"This afternoon we saw the report about your daughter on the television," Scott explained, "we're from "The Charles Xavier School for the gifted youngsters."

"W-Wait a minute," the man said angered, "y-you're mutants."

"Like your daughter," replied Phil quickly.

"We just want to talk to her and see how she's dealing with this string of attacks on her," replied Jean.

"Where is she?" asked Scott.

"We have her downstairs in the basement where we made her room," replied Heather.

"Keeping your kid in a basement?" asked Logan angrily.

"Watch it," Harry said angrily.

"N-no," Heather argued, "S-She likes it down there. She's been there since she was five."

"Can we see her?" asked Phil.

"My daughter is not some sideshow freak," replied Harry angrily, "She's a human."

"We just want to talk to her," replied Jean, "We won't hurt her." Harry and his wife could see the sincerity in their eyes and it was hard to refuse. Maybe it was what's best for her. They led the four of them down into the basement, and they stared in surprise as the room was decorated with bright wallpaper and toys scattered all around the room. The windows above her had bars in front of them to prevent trespassers.

"How long is she down here?" asked Scott.

"She never wants to leave," replied Heather, "she even eats down here."

"W-Where is she?" asked Phil looking around.

"Lila?" called Harry, "You have company." The bathroom door opened from the side of the room as the group stared curiously. What they saw was an unexpected sight, for as the young Lila stepped from out of the bathroom, her eyes were as black as night, and her nose down to two little holes. Her face and body resembled that of a normal girl except her face which seemed to stick out from the rest. They weren't surprised at her features because it was all normal compared to what they see at the school. Heather walked over to Lila and held her hand out as Lila shyly hid behind her mom's blouse. "Lila, honey," Heather said, "I'd like you to meet some friends." Heather leaned down revealing Lila who stared in fear at their imposing figures.

"People usually stare in shock when they first see her," described Harry.

"I'm not shocked," replied Logan.

"Was she born with it, or did she develop it?" asked Jean.

"She developed it when she was one," replied Heather, "doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Her eyes just got bigger, and her pupil's blacker until one day they became completely black. Then her nose just went away."

"People fear her," replied Harry, "we thought she was sick, but figured she might be a mutant."

"She's just like any normal girl," Heather said in tears, "and she's our little girl." Phil walked over to Lila and leaned down to her timid eyes and gave a smile of assurance which seemed to comfort her dearly. "Hi, Lila," replied Phil as he waved. Lila didn't speak, except waved back and smiled widely.

"What do we do?" asked Harry.

"We'll talk with Lila and see what else she can do," replied Phil.

"We might have to bring her to the school," replied Logan. Phil sat down at her bed and held a small teddy bear attempting to communicate with her. Lila walked from her mother's back and began to reluctantly approach him as he smiled at her. "His name is Fluffy," she said in a soft whisper. "Really?" asked Phil, "He's a nice bear." Jean leaned down on the floor and held her hand as Lila stared at her curiously. "You're pretty," she replied with a smile. "Thank you," replied Jean, "so are you." She giggled lightly and began touching her teddy bear softly.

"Can you do anything for her?" asked Harry, "like cure her."

"You can't cure it," replied Scott, "you're born with it."

"And being a mutant ain't no disease," replied Logan angrily.

"We can help her back at the school," instructed Scott.

"No way, no how!" Harry argued, "I don't want my daughter taken away from me." Jean stood up and walked off as they all followed up the steps into the living room. "She won't be taken away from you," replied Jean, "you'll be given visitation schedules and she'll be taken and housed in a place with many other children exactly like her."

"She's our daughter," argued Heather, "I won't let anyone take her."

"There she can receive an education and live alongside others like her without the stares or laughs," instructed Scott.

"But she's only a little girl," heather pleaded desperately.

"We know how you feel," replied Scott, "but this is the best thing for her. She'll be counseled personally and treated like everyone else there. Don't you want that for her?" In the basement Phil sat on the bed as Lila held her dog teddy bear in her arms, nurturing it and cuddling it softly. "You like living down here?" asked Phil. Lila didn't look at him, except nodded slowly. "Why?" he asked.

"Down here people don't look and laugh at me," Lila replied, "all my teddy bears and my mommy and daddy loves me."

"Yeah?" he asked, "That's nice."

"My mommy reads me stories and daddy does puppet shows for me," she explained anxiously.

"C-Can you do anything with your mind or body?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Can you move things with your mind or start fires?" he asked.

"No," she replied, "I can make a bubble from gum!" Logan stood by the doorway as they argued and debated on the future of Lila. "Hey Slim," Logan said, "We better hurry this up. The natives are getting restless."

"Damn Clive!" Harry said.

"Who's Clive?" asked Logan.

"He's the New York chapter leader for the KKK," he replied, "He's a mean cold-hearted man."

"Are you in the KKK?" asked Jean.

"Of course not," replied Harry, "I didn't find out until we moved here." Suddenly, a voice began to beam in Scott and Jean's head, "Scott, Jean," the professor called, "progress report."

"We're here already," thought Scott.

"We've seen the girl," Jean replied, "and she doesn't have any superpowers. She's just a little girl with an abnormality."

"What makes you think it isn't a birth defect?" asked the professor.

"She's a mutant," replied Scott, "I'm sure of it. Her face is so unique."

"Has she presented any sort of powers or abilities?" asked the professor.  
"As far as we can tell, she's only a child," Jean replied, "Phil is attempting to discover a power from her."

"Do you like living here?" asked Phil. Lila nodded slowly and focused on her doll that she held with love. "How would you like to go somewhere where you can play with other kids and not get any stares?" he offered her. She turned to him with a curious expression

"Really?" she asked anxiously.

"You'd like that?" he asked.

"I get lonely;" she replied sadly, "no one likes me."

"_We_ like you," he assured her holding her hand.

"You do?" she asked. Jean walked down into the basement and approached Lila who looked up at her. She leaned down to Lila and smiled, "You want to come with us?" asked Jean. Lila looked over at Phil for assurance and thought; suddenly, she began caressing Jean's face with great interest. "You're face is different from mine," she said caressing Jean's face curiously. "Yes," Jean replied, "you're much prettier though." Lila giggled as she blushed with for the first time in years. Phil couldn't help but feel for Lila who pretty much summed up how he felt about himself.

"They call me names," Lila explained, "like 'mutie' and 'freak'."

"Don't listen to them," replied Phil.

"Why do they hate me?" asked Lila.

"Because they don't understand you," replied Jean. Lila thought for a minute and furrowed her brows. "I don't understand," she said in annoyed but sad voice.

Phil and Jean emerged from the stairs looking towards Logan who watched the jeering and hateful yells from the crowd outside the house. Jean held Lila in her arms as they looked for an exit.

"We better get going," urged Scott.

"We have to take her," replied Phil to Harry and Heather.

"No!" Heather pleaded grabbing Lila.

"It's the best thing," argued Jean, "She'll be safe with us away from these people."

"No time for arguing!" Logan screamed. Suddenly an object burst through the window onto the carpet as a cocktail bomb rolled onto the floor. The fire burst among the carpet as they stared in surprise. Phil stood among the fire and stuck his hand out among the flames. Suddenly, the fire turned in a swift motion and like magic began waving around like a storm. The fire then lifted off the floor and slowly, sucked into Firestarter's palm. Quickly, the fire disappeared leaving only smoke on the floor.

"Whoa!" screamed Harry, "how'd you do that?"

"We're all mutants," replied Scott. Logan ran to the door and looked on in wide eyes. "Oh great," grunted Logan. Scott walked to the door and looked up as two large objects emerged from the darkness of the open sky.

"Great," replied Scott; "Sentinels."


	2. My Sacrifice Chapter 2

"Who called Sentinels?" asked Phil.

"Probably one of those hood wearers out there," replied Logan angrily.

"What do we do?" asked Heather in a panic.

"Get the girl out of here," ordered Scott, "We'll have to fight them off."

"Just said the magic word," replied Logan. He held up his fists and with a loud Snikt! His claws emerged from his fists glimmering in the light. Scott took off his shades and slipped his visor on. They were ready for battle and they would protect Lila at all costs.

"You get Lila far away from here," Jean ordered, "We'll hold them off as much as possible." Phil took Lila in his arms and walked towards the door as Heather and Harry screamed to her. "She'll be alright," replied Jean, "Get into the basement." Lila called to her parents, reaching out her arms as she cried in fear. Phil stood out in the empty backyard as Lila cried in his arms. He put her on the ground and leaned down to her, "You'll see them again," he replied, "But right now we have to be brave and work together, okay?" She wiped her eyes and nodded slowly. "You trust me?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. He turned to her and bent down on one knee, "Wrap your arms around my neck, okay? We're going to go for a ride." She looked back at the three who were preparing and grabbed onto his back holding tightly. Phil's stomach turned in knots as he knew this girl would be in his protection.

Scott tapped his 'X' signal comm. Unit and talked, "Professor, we need back up, fast," he instructed, "We have two sentinel units approaching quick."

"They're on their way," replied the professor. Back at the mansion, Nightcrawler and Jubilee ran through the launching pad of the airlift. Nightcrawler teleported to the pilot's side as Jubilee began to strap herself into the seat.

"Begin lift-off," he said as he started the roaring engines of the Blackbird.

"I hope they're okay," Jubilee said.

"They can handle themselves," he said. The jet slanted on its launch pad and suddenly blasted off into the night sky like a bolt of lightning.

Phil powered himself up and like a meteor blasted off the ground in a trail of fire and smoke. Lila held on with all her strength as Phil braced her through the air as they flew through the sky. Suddenly, the front door of the house blasted open with a thunderous boom. The crowds hushed and screamed aloud as Cyclops, Jean and wolverine stood at the doorstep, "You want the girl, you have to come through us!" ordered Scott.

"They're mutants!" screamed a woman in the crowd.

"Back off!" screamed Wolverine as they approached. The sentinels finally landed onto the streets with a thunderous boom as they loomed over the crowd of people with their ominous presence.

"Apprehend mutant subjects," the sentinel droned aloud.

"Come and get it, can opener," Wolverine said with a challenge.  
"Get them!" a man screamed. Suddenly the crowds gathered and swarmed like locusts onto their position. "Stay back!" Scott screamed angrily as he blasted the ground with his optic blast. The ground split into two knocking the rioters back with a mighty explosion. 

Wolverine leapt off the ground into the crowds as with all his anger began throwing people into the air and shoving them aside. He stood among the people as three muscle-bound men surrounded him preparing to ambush him.

"Three against one," he said looking around, "You guys are outnumbered." Suddenly, the men ran as they attacked him head on; he rammed into one guy knocking him to the ground and flung him into a lamp post as the two jumped on his back. He knelt down and screamed aloud throwing them off of his back like rag dolls. They launched off the ground and fell hard slamming onto the pavement. He looked among his attackers with accomplishment and without a single bruise along his body, "Didn't even have to use my claws," he said wiping his hands.

Jean turned to a car and with her powers lifted it off the ground slamming it into the Sentinel's chest. It staggered back as the car broke through his armor causing Cyclops to blast with all his might. He ran, charging head on as the blasts broke through its metallic legs and armor. A loud whirring sound arose from above as the black bird finally landed onto the center of the neighborhood. The remaining crowds stared in shock and amazement as the hull opened up from below. Emerging from it was Jubilee and Nightcrawler as they ran out ready for battle.

"The cavalry's here," Logan said, "Now we can get the fun started." The second sentinel looked up into the sky, "Beginning pursuit on two mutant subjects," it droned.

"Oh, no," muttered Jean. The sentinel looked up and blasted off into the sky in pursuit as Jean followed anxiously.

"Jean!" Jubilee screamed.

"She'll be fine," instructed Scott, "We have to stop that sentinel from doing anymore damage."

They charged furiously like an army, preparing to take on the sentinel at full force. Jean zoomed through the skies as she followed the Sentinel which began to out-fly her without hesitation. Phil now held Lila in his arms as they sped through the skies anxiously. Suddenly from behind the sentinel began blasting furiously at them. Phil dodged the fires and nearly smashed into a tree as he looked back in shock at the sentinel approaching.

"Oh, no," muttered Phil.

"I'm scared," screamed Lila.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "We'll be fine. I promise." The robot blasted rapidly and skillfully nearly missing Firestarter's body as he maneuvered through the sky. Jean ripped the tree off the ground with her mind and hurled it at the robot smashing it into its back. The sentinel staggered in mid-air, its rocket boosters hesitating, and smoke emanating from the boosters. Temporarily stunned by the hit it instantly arose in the air again and began its attack once more.

Firestarter turned quickly and faced off against the Sentinel with angry determined grimace. Suddenly a large tidal wave of fire emerged from his body and burst through mid-air smashing into the Sentinel's armor like a blanket. The Sentinel shielded its body as the fire melted the metal exposing some of its gears and wired form within its skeleton. The Sentinel continued to stagger towards his position as he groaned aloud in frustration and continued to fly away from his pursuer. "Go down," he muttered. His body was exhausted from the long flight as his powers and energy began to slowly drain. He began to sweat heavily, his arms tiring slowly as Lila held on with fright. He wiped his forehead and continued to fly off. He had to save her and keep her from harm or she would end up being dissected. Jean flew like a rocket at the sentinel and lifted a large truck from the ground with her mind. The rusty heap screeched loudly off the ground and flew in mid-air, launching into the Sentinel's body.

It slammed into its legs, tearing off a large portion of his rockets. The Sentinel suddenly began to stagger in mid-air as it could no longer rely on the rockets. Suddenly, it turned to Jean and blasted her off-guard knocking her into the trees and with one final end, shot at Firestarter. He looked back as the blast approached him like lightning; tired and exhausted, he was unable to react to it and it hit him in the back. He let out a loud scream and dived into the ground holding Lila in his arms. Like a rock he slammed his body into the ground, still holding Lila in his arms with all his protection to keep her from getting hurt. He rolled along the ground unconscious and lay along the grass, his back smoking heavily from the shot. Lila opened her eyes and sat up as she saw him lying on the ground near consciousness. She hunched over him and with all her desperation began to tug him back and forth hoping for him to wake up.

"Wake up," she pleaded, "Wake up, please." She began to cry and looked around in the dark desolate wooded area that surrounded them. Tired, drained, and hurt, Firestarter lay on the ground unconscious and unable to get up. "Please, get up," she pleaded as tears rolled down her face, "please." He looked up at her and groaned as he attempted to sit up with all his remaining strength. He pushed himself up as she stood up pulling his hand desperately. In the distance, they could hear the sounds of a million feet scattering along the grass in the trees. He looked back as lights of many fires lit in the darkness.

"What is that?" he thought to himself.

"There, the two mutants are out in the fields!" a voice screamed. He gasped aloud realizing they were trapped as an onslaught of KKK members began to crowd their way through the darkness.

Wolverine stood among the face of the Sentinel slashing mercilessly and screaming an angry rage as his claws tore through the heavy gears and wires of the sentinel. Jubilee blasted its legs with her powers blowing its foot clear off as Cyclops blasted it in the chest. The sentinel's foundation let out a thunderous creek as it began to stagger backwards from the insurmountable force it had dealt with as the X-men attacked head on with relentless force. Nightcrawler grabbed onto Wolverine's back and the two instantly teleported as Cyclops charged head on. With one last blast, he shot the Sentinel in the chest punching a hole through its center with his optic blast. Finally, the Sentinel staggered back and collapsed onto the ground with an explosion and fall so mighty, the ground shook like an earthquake. There stood a humongous blanket of smoke as the X-men stood over the ruins of the metallic beast, now defunct and beaten.

Cyclops' 'X' pendant began to blink and tapped it as he heard the distress call of Jean. "Cyclops, Firestarter's down, he needs your help," she ordered anxiously. "Let's move!" he ordered with a loud command. They all swooped to the Blackbird quickly as, far away Jean regained her powers once more and zipped through the sky. She knew the two were in trouble and she wouldn't let them get hurt. On the ground, Firestarter stood in front of Lila, crouched down from exhaustion, he waited, out of options and without an exit. Lila clenched onto his back with wide eyes of horror as the torches could be seen in the moonlight.

"I'm scared," she cried out as she cried.

"Get down;" he warned her, "They won't touch you." Suddenly, with a scene more haunting than he had ever seen in his life, he could now see a crowd of people dressed in white robes and hoods, peering into their souls as they emerged from the darkness.

"How did they know we were here?" he thought to himself. One man dressed in a red robe stood forward among the crowd of hateful souls and pointed ominously. "You won't leave here you mutant freaks," he said aloud.

"You got two options," he replied aloud, "Get out of here or fight me."

"When we're done with you, you will be hanging along the cross of god and burn in hell," he commanded.

"Don't you dare use his name, you bastard!" he screamed, "We're humans just like everyone else."

"You're not human," he replied with a thunderous voice, "You are monsters from the depths of hell!"

"So are you!" he screamed. The sky roared with thunder that shook the ground; they all looked up as the large blackbird jet hovered above them all casting an ominous shadow.

They all gasped in horror as the X-men swooped down from the bottom of the plane, diving onto the ground. They all turned to the masked men ready to defend Firestarter to the death.

"You all will burn in hell!" the leader commanded.

"You'll go before us, bub," replied wolverine as he stuck out his claws.

"We don't want any trouble," Cyclops said keeping his finger on his visor, "We just want to leave."

"Burn them!" a voice called out in the darkness. Suddenly, the crowds began to scream and chant in unison as they waved their torches angrily. "Bring it on!" screamed Logan. Lila clenched onto Firestarter's arm in fear as she stood up against a tree in fright.

"I-I wanna go home," she said in a meek voice. A low hush arose in the trees and fields as the wind howled through the night sky, the deafening silence echoing as the two groups faced off.

A loud booming sound arose from the silence, cutting through the quiet sharply. Firestarter let out a loud yelp of pain as blood squirted from his shoulder; the team turned in shock as a gunshot went off in the darkness. He gasped and shivered staring in wide-eyed shock as he looked at his open hand, a puddle of blood forming. "Phil!" Jubilee screamed aloud. They ran to him as he fell, but soon stopped like statues for as he crouched down in pain, Lila could no longer be seen. The entire group looked on in horror as Lila's lifeless body lay on the grass. Phil turned in horror and saw as Lila lay on the ground, a single shot wound visible through her chest. He couldn't speak nor could any of the team move as the shot echoed through the night. "No," he muttered in a low shaky voice, "No." Jean ran to him and crouched over Lila's body, feeling for a pulse. It was no use. The bullet had hit her in the heart and killed her instantly.

Cyclops gasped in utter horror as Jean began to cry over her body in sadness. The mission was all in vain, a child had died for something as horrible as hatred. Firestarter stood still, his eyes wide and white as pearls, his pupils as small a pin heads. He was breathless and at a loss for words as an innocent soul had been taken. "God no," he muttered. Cyclops and ran to Lila and held her up in his arms lifting her gently. "Are you happy now?!" he screamed in a rage, "Is this what you wanted?!"

"Who was… it?" muttered Firestarter in a shaky voice. All of a sudden, his eyes burst into a haunting glow of orange and ember. He could no longer suppress his rage; everything he had fought for, everything he believed was gone. His faith in humanity had disappeared, for he had witnessed every inch of pure hatred within the human soul in that single death.

The torches that continued to burn suddenly began to wave within the wind when in an amazing feat the fire lifted off the branches of the torches and began to be consumed into Firestarter's body. Logan and the rest watched as the fire seeped into firestarter's every pore. He stood crouched down in the grass when with all his power, he'd consumed the fire. "Who was it?!!" he asked in a scream that echoed in the night. The fire exploded from his body in a mighty roar as the power surged through his every being. Logan and the team were knocked off their feet as the intense heat surged from his body. He stood up and began to walk along the grass as it seared under his feet. The crowds looked on in horror only gasping in fright as he approached them. "Who killed her?!!" He threw a large fireball at the trees as it imploded within the immense heat. The rubble collapsed atop the crowd as they screamed in fright.

"Firestarter, no!" Cyclops screamed standing up.

"They did it!" he screamed aloud, "You all saw them!" Without thought or hesitation he began shooting fireball after fireball rapidly into the trees of the forest as everything began exploding like a war zone. The crowd attempted to run away but he cornered them as a trail of fire surrounded them. "Now you'll burn before we do!" He screamed, his eyes glowing brightly, the merciless fire consuming his body, "You're all going to suffer!"

"We have to stop him!" Jubilee said.

"There's no getting through to him!" Logan replied, "He's going to kill them!"

"We have to try or he'll end up killing them all!" replied Nightcrawler. 

They all charged at him furiously, Cyclops and Jubilee blasting at him; yet the blasts were futile as his force field blocked the blasts. His mind was lost now, as he witnessed his team mates attacking him. Wolverine leapt off the ground and slashed through his force field rapidly. He finally broke through and landed atop Firestarter who was blasting at the crowd tauntingly. He grasped him by the back, clenching his arms around his body, pinning him down with all his might. "Don't do it, kid!" Logan screamed. Firestarter struggled angrily, "You… saw them!" he screamed, "They have to die!" His body began to glow as he began to heat up into intense temperatures. Logan screamed in pain as his flesh began to burn. "Too… hot…!" he muttered in agony, "Can't let you go!"

"He's burning!" screamed Jubilee.

"We have to get at him from the front," ordered Cyclops.

"Ay, Ay, chief," replied Nightcrawler. He grabbed onto Jubilee and Scott and teleported, bamf - ing in front of Firestarter who continued to attempt to break free from Logan's hold.

They teleported in front of the two; Cyclops kept his hand at his visor and hesitated to blast, "Do it," Jubilee said, "he's killing him."

"I—I'll hurt him," muttered Cyclops.

"Hit him!" screamed Nightcrawler. He blasted, breaking through Firestarter's shield easily and shot through the heat. It collided hard into his chest as the two flew into the air from the force and collided into the trees. They stared on as smoke emerged from the pieces of broken wood in the distance. They looked back as the crowd of hood-wearing KKK members watched amazed and petrified. "Move and I'll kill you myself," Cyclops warned in a grim tone. They ran over to the trees and looked down onto Firestarter who lay unconscious on the ground, his body smoldering from the attack. Wolverine lay beside him, his flesh nearly charred from the struggle.

He sat among the ledge of the watchtower, thinking back to that night; that night that would forever live on in his mind, the night that he could never forget. He looked back as the professor hovered towards him.

"How are you?" he asked.

"As good as anyone can be," he replied.

"It wasn't your fault," he assured him putting his hand among his shoulder; "It was theirs."

"She was my responsibility," he argued, "I promised her. I promised that she'd be okay and I failed. In the process I nearly killed my friends."

"Logan is okay," he said, "he hasn't held any grudges."

"I guess I'm being thrown out, eh?" he asked.

"No," he replied, "It was simply a tragedy no one could have prevented."

"I could have!" he argued, "She didn't have any superpowers, she couldn't have hurt anyone, she wasn't threatening anyone. Why are we like that? We're so hateful and violent of different people and different things."

"I wish I had the answer," replied the professor, "but there may never be one."

"We hate anything different and never take the time to understand one another," he said as tears rolled down his face, "it's disgusting."

"It took a tragic event to make you realize this," he said, "Now you can learn from it."

"I've been here since I was fifteen and I'm not so sure I want this anymore," he replied.

"What are you saying?" asked the professor.

"I can't fight for something I don't believe in," he declared, "This is all for nothing."

"There are one hundred kids in this school who would say otherwise," he argued, "one hundred kids who depend on you for guidance."

"Well, I can't give it anymore," he argued, "How can I teach them to protect and fight when I don't believe in it?"

"We all have lost our faith in the cause at one time," he said, "but by teaching them you'll prevent another life from being taken at the hands of hatred and let a new generation learn to love."

"All that little girl knew was love," he said, "Now I have to help spread her word, for the good of our kind."


End file.
